Girls and Alcohol don't go together
by Taylorfang9
Summary: Two short stories that have 1 moral in common.


Carly and Rhonda were hanging with Amy and Sammy when Rhonda bent down to tie her shoe and Carly got a nice look at her ass. 'Why do I have a crush on my sister. But she's just so motherfucking hot!' Carly thought. The pairs of twins decided to go out for pizza at Darren & Brock's and play some games there.

There, they saw two familiar faces, Emma and Kitty. "Hey, girls! What are the odds we were going to run into you two?" Kitty asks. "Yeah. Hey, you girls want to join us for pizza and games and maybe some alcohol?" Amy asked. The others smile. The ate macaroni pizza, drank Jägermeister and played a variety of games. They then decided to go back to Emma and Kitty's place.

They were all very tipsy from the alcohol. Carly saw that Rhonda was getting undressed for bed. Carly could see everything: her pink and green bra, her blue and yellow panties, her perfect body, her tight ass, her C-cup boobs. Carly couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to Rhonda. "Hey, sis. What's up?" Rhonda asks innocently. Carly kissed Rhonda who was in surprise. "What are you doing, Carly?" Rhonda asked. "Rhonda, I have always had a crush on you! I love you much more than like a sister! Please make love to me!" Carly begged. "Carly." Rhonda started. "Why didn't you just ask if you wanted to fuck?" Rhonda asked seductively. Rhonda tore off Carly's pink sweater, blue skirt and her red heels. Carly's body revealed her white bra and panties. Carly smiled immensely. The two sisters started to kiss for what seemed like forever.

Outside the room, Amy and Sammy were eavesdropping. "Oh, Amy. That is so hot. Finger me! Please!" Sammy pleaded. "Um, alright." Amy hesitantly agreed. Amy pulled down her sister's blue panties and began to finger her while Sammy moaned in pleasure. In the room, Carly and Rhonda were finished making out, they pulled of their lingerie and began to finger each other roughly. They both began to shout in pleasure. Amy was also fingering herself when she pulled down her red panties. Amy and Sammy bust through the bedroom door with a 5-sided dildo in Sammy's hand. Why 5-sided? Because Kitty appeared in her yellow bra and panty set.

In another room, there was a drunken Emma having sex with Noah's cousin: Dave! Coincidentally, Dave was the bartender at Darren and Brock's where the girls got the beer. The scene became split screen where everyone was cumming. The 7-people slept into the night.

The next morning, Emma woke up realizing that Dave had sex with her. "Oh no! I cheated on my Noah! How will he react?" Emma thought aloud. Dave woke up too. "Morning Emma. Do you think we should Noah about this?" Dave asked like a fucking moron. "Yes." Emma answered. Dave nodded. Emma, Kitty, Amy and Sammy left, leaving Dave with Carly and Rhonda. Wouldn't you know it, Noah ended up looking for Dave. Carly answered the door her was knocking on.

"Hi Noah!" Carly answered with a smile. "Hey, Carly. Have you seen Dave?" Noah asked. Dave appeared. "Hey, Noah. Old buddy. old pal." Dave told him with a fake smile. "Emma told me I should talk to you. Let's go back to your place, where it's quiet." Dave suggested. Noah didn't mind.

At Noah's place, Dave sat his cousin down. "I don't know how else to say this but I'll just come right out with it: Emma cheated on you." Dave told him. "WHAT?! Oh, Emma why, why do this cruel injustice upon thy boyfriend? I hath been nothing but kind to thee." Noah asked dramatically. "Well, Noah. I know who did it." The cousin revealed to the other cousin. "Really? Who?" The sarcastic dick asked. "It was I who had an affair with your girlfriend. It was an accident. We were both drunk. Even though I was hung as a black guy. Please forgive us!" Dave explained and pleaded. "Don't worry I'm not mad." Noah explained. The two cousins parted ways. Noah got on the phone with someone named 'The Ice Queen' telling her that there was a job for her that needed to be done.

Dave was walking around where he saw his dad walking out the police station. His dad was a bad ass police officer. "Hey, David!" His dad, Officer Jack Patel, greeted his son. "Hi dad! How was work?" Dave greeted and asked his dad. Before his dad could answer, a woman in a black cloak, so her face could be unseen, attacked Dave with a barrage of brass knuckles coming from both fists. "Hey, stop right where you are!" Officer Patel yelled as he cuffed the mysterious woman. The woman was revealed to be none other than Josee. She was hired by Noah to kill Dave for having an affair with Emma. They were both arrested and sent to jail for 2 years for Josee and 6 months for Noah.

These two stories have a moral. What's the moral? The moral is: Girls and Alcohol don't go together.

I hope you liked these two short stories. Leave a review telling me what you think. I will make a chapter for this making an alternate ending. I don't own Total Drama and all characters except for my OCs go to Fresh TV. This is Michael15 signing off.


End file.
